Their Song
by Porsche101
Summary: A dance, a kiss and a passionate relationship all wrapped up in one short story. LightningxSally one shot


Lightning and Sally were driving down the road to the Dance Bowl; a new building that had been built in the town."Wow, it sure is a nice night," commented Lightning who was gazing up into the inky black sky. Stars were twinkling above them in the heavens.

"Yeah, it sure is," agreed Sally looking over at him. She leaned against him. They had been dating for four months now and still hadn't had their first kiss. Sally had been waiting for him to make the first move, but she had to face the facts; she was simply too shy to make the first move herself. She was ashamed of that. Lightning drove forward and opened the door for Sally.

"Ladies first," said Lightning with a wink. Sally smiled at him and kissed him on the fender. She drove inside with Lightning behind her. He looked up at the disco ball on the ceiling. When you entered the huge building you drove onto a platform. A ramp led down to the dance floor. There was another long ramp that curved around on one side of the room, leading up onto another platform. It was large enough for the cars to just sit and talk while they enjoyed the oil and gas beverages. He spotted Doc and Sheriff sipping a can of gas on the platform watching all of the fun in the middle of the room unfold. _They don't know how to have fun do they?_ Lightning thought to himself. Mater caught sight of them and veered in between the other cars to reach the two.

"Hey you two," Mater said with a goofy smile. Lightning returned the grin. He looked around Mater to the dance floor. Red was dancing with Lizzie and looked very uneasy. He wasn't used to going beyond his little comfort zone yet. Ramone and Flo were slow dancing in the very center of the crowd of cars, both looking deep in love. Luigi and Guido were doing a very old Italian dance from the 16th Century. Fillmore and Sarge were actually talking in a normal conversation next to the beverage table. He spotted a bunch of customers he didn't know but had seen around the town. His eyes fell on Mia and Tia. _I wonder when they got here _he thought to himself. Lightning returned his gaze back to Luigi and Guido, watching them do their funny Italian dance. It definitely didn't go with the music. "…and then I, Lightnin' were you listenin?" asked Mater looking at him.

"What…oh no…sorry Mater," said Lightning biting his lip.

"Ahh, nevah mind dat anyways. It happened years ago," said Mater.

"Hey Stickers, you want to get a drink?" asked Sally touching him. Lightning nodded in her direction.

"See ya later, Mater," Lightning called to him. Lightning didn't think he heard him. He followed the blue Porsche up the other ramp and parked next to the table. Lightning smiled. "Dirty Little Secret" was playing.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Lightning listened to the music. He didn't even notice he was nodding to it. He didn't want to dance, it just wasn't like him. Everyone was having a great time. Lightning saw Mia and Tia ask a request to Flo. She nodded and went to put in another CD. He took a sip of his drink and waited for the next request to play.

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
(Love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
(Love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Oh, come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'cause Everybody's after love

"Do you want to dance Stickers?" asked Sally looking up at him. Lightning thought for a minute before nodding uncertainly. They made their way down to the dance floor and started to dance with the music. Lightning and Sally rubbed up against each other.

"Hmm, accidentally in love…that sounds familiar," muttered Lightning smiling at Sally.

"Yeah, that's us," she laughed.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies belting out  
Sunlight shimmering love_

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love,oh

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone,no,no

Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Oh, come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love

_We're accidentally in love_

* Accidentally in love

Accidentally

* I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love  
I'm in love

Once the song ended Lightning pulled Mater to the side. "I'll be right back Sally," said Lightning driving off with Mater.

"Hey bud, what's up?"

"Mater, I need a special song requested. Think you can do that for me?" Lightning asked with a smile.

"I done sure can," he said. Lightning leaned in to whisper the song to Mater. He nodded happily and drove off to tell Flo.

"Hey Sal," said Lightning squeezing in between two cars so that he could get to her.

"Hi Stickers, what did you ask Mater?" she asked.

"Oh, I just said we can go tractor tipping tomorrow," he said. Then Lightning's request starting playing.

_I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

Hey lil mama, ooh you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and  
I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class of your own and  
Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart and  
I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind, and  
You mean to me what I mean to you  
And together baby there is nothing we won't do

She looked up at him and noticed his sly grin. "You requested the song," she said as they started to slow dance.

"Maybe," he said. Sally nuzzled his fender lovingly and looked up at him.

"This is the best night I've ever had Stickers," she said. He smiled down at her. "S-so r-romantic!" sobbed Mater who was on the platform watching them.

"Get a grip on yourself soldier," said Sarge who was silently crying himself.

_'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need fame  
Girl you're my heart_

And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl

_I don't want nobody else  
Without you there's no one left, and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now  
Hey lil shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you  
You know that I will be true  
You know that I won't lie  
You know that I will try  
Be your everything_

'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need fame  
Girl you're my heart

Oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah

"I love you Sally," said Lightning.

"I love you Stickers," she answered back. Flo and Ramone were dancing next to them.

"This reminds me of the night we first met, Ramone," said Flo cuddling him. "Yeah, baby. A beautiful Friday night, the entire town is here, and I have you," he said.

_'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need fame  
Girl you're my heart_

Oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah

_And I will never try  
To deny that you are my whole life  
'Cause if you ever let me go  
I would die so I won't run  
I don't need another woman  
I just need you or nothing  
'Cause if I got that  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby you're the best part of my day_

I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
They need their boo  
They gotta see their boo  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Hearts all over the world tonight

Lightning and Sally stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Then it happened. The space between their lips closed. They were interlocked in their first kiss. _Now this is a night to remember_ theythought. They pulled apart. "Oh yeah, there ya go buddy!" Mater hollered over the music. Lightning chuckled. They closed their eyes and slow danced to the rest of the song.

_And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh(girl)  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
Baby yeah_

Everyone was leaving the Dance Bowl for the night. "Goodnight you two," said Mater driving by Lightning and Sally. Mater punched Lightning in the side playfully. Lightning grinned at him.

"Hi Lightning, hi Sally," said Mia and Tia coming up to them.

"Hi Mia, Tia," said Lightning.

"We just wanted to say congrats. That was so sweet. It made us cry," they said sincerely. Lightning and Sally both looked at each other and blushed.

"Goodnight," the Mazda Miata twins said.

"Goodnight," said Lightning and Sally looking on down the road where the twins drove off. "They are up to something," said Lightning looking over at Sally.

"Oh come on."

"No, I know them," said Lightning. Sally laughed at him. They headed on over to their cozy cones in silence. They stopped in front of Sally's cone.

"Goodnight Stickers," she said.

"Goodnight," Lightning replied. He rolled forward and gave her one last peck on the lips before heading into his own cone. Sally turned around and went into her cone for the night. The only thing that they both dreamt about that night was the kiss, their song "With You" and each other.


End file.
